Home
by quetalamigo
Summary: Edward returns home after completing a mission given by the FBI. He doesn't know though that when he returns to his wife & daughter that there is a lethal enemy working from the shadows to avenge the life Edward destroyed. After eighteen months away from his family, all Edward wants is peace, but finds himself struggling to protect all that he loves from a bloodthirsty criminal.
1. Chapter 1

My heart rate continued to increase as I made my way down the familiar street. I wasn't really sure why the idea of walking through the front door of my house made me feel like my stomach was going to jump up my throat, but I couldn't stop the ever-constant churning and the moisture my palms were producing. Would everything have changed? Oh god, what if they didn't remember me?

 _Dammit, Edward, cut it out, you were gone for eighteen months. They didn't forget about you._

I steeled myself against the nerves, shook my head against all the stupid thoughts racing through my head, and walked up the driveway. It looked different; flowers were now lining the entry path and the previously dirt footpath contained strategically placed stepping stones. Our once brown porch was painted cream, finally matching the shutters - a job I had been promising to do since we moved in two and a half years ago. Our door was red and without glancing out toward the road, I knew our cookie cutter mailbox was now replaced with something trendy and identical in color to the door. A smile crept onto my face, while the cat is away the mouse will play. Silly girl.

Despite the lingering panic in my body, eagerness began to seep in. I was home. My hand easily found the spare key we kept "hidden" and I let myself in. Nothing much had changed inside, although there was a bit of a mess. The joys of single parenthood. Poor Bella. Lights were left on and I followed the trail of toys to our room. There Bella lay on a mountain of seemingly freshly washed blankets and pillows, Anne-Marie tucked under her arm, both of them asleep on the floor. Anne-Marie had grown so much from the last time I saw her. Which wasn't quite a surprise, considering that the last time I saw my daughter she was 2 years old. My Bella didn't look much different, other than the deep, dark circles under her eyes. I felt like shit as I stared at those bags caused from what could only be sheer exhaustion. She had lost weight too. Sighing, I bent down and lifted Anne-Marie into my arms carefully, so as not to jostle her. After I deposited her in my bed, I went back to my Bella. She had stirred slightly whenever I moved Anne-Marie, but didn't completely rouse from sleep, so I lifted her too. Instead of setting her down, I climbed under the down covers with her.

"-ne-Marie?" Bella grumbled, reaching to grab where our daughter lay.

"Shh, baby, just go back to sleep. I've got her."

Bella relaxed back into my arms, asleep again. A smile crawled onto her face for a moment before her entire body stiffened and she leaped into action, pummeling me with her fists and pushing me away. "Hey, hey! Bella, love, stop! It's me, sweet girl!" I held her down, hoping to stop her before she woke Anne-Marie.

"Ed-Edward?"

"Yeah, Bella, it's me."

"Edward!" Suddenly she was attacking me in a completely different way. Her lips were kissing every part of my face she could reach and her tiny body was wrapped so tightly around my own I was having trouble breathing. I responded with equal fervor. My sweet Bella. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, never again." I held her tightly. She was in my arms again and it was going to be awhile before I'd let her go, but our moment together didn't last very long; our increased movement and noise had woken Anne-Marie who was at first startled to see a strange man laying between her and her mother, but I watched as recognition dawned on her face.

"Daddy?"

"Hey. sweetheart." Again, I was attacked by hugs and kisses, but this time by my little girl. Bella laughed beside me and moments later I was wrapped up in both of them.

"You leave again?" Big brown eyes looked up at me and I cursed myself for making her go through that.

"No, baby. I'm not leaving again, Anne-Marie." The relief in her eyes was tangible. "Never again, not without you and mommy, okay? I'm going to be around for a long time."

She relaxed into my arms with Bella. It was a great sensation to have both of my girls with me again and I knew I wasn't lying whenever I told Anne-Marie I wouldn't leave again without the two of them. No amount of money was worth being away for that long, especially not at the price of Bella's health. These next few months would be a reprieve for my Bella; her life would be easier, the house would stay cleaner, I could make dinner, and care for Anne-Marie, and she could take a few days off from work. Hell, if she didn't want to, she didn't need to work again for a long while with the money I made off of my last job. I could pack my girls up and we could go far away, wherever we wanted for a long vacation. I bet Bella would love the beach. Maybe somewhere secluded so that we wouldn't have to be bothered by outsiders during some much needed family time.

I wonder if Anne-Marie had gone to a beach yet.

Hours passed of Annie telling me stories and asking an array of questions. Bella spent most of the time quiet, laughing occasionally at one of Anne-Marie's stories. She seemed content enough to be sitting in my lap, wrapped up in my arms.

"Where did you go, Daddy?"  
"I was at work fighting bad guys."  
"Like Papa Chawlie?"  
"Kinda like Papa Charlie." She went silent and a wrinkle formed between her eyes as she gnawed at her lower lip. Just like Bella. And just like with Bella, I was dying to know what was going on inside of my little girl's head.

"Are you just like your Mommy, Anne-Marie?" My daughter nodded fiercely.

"I cook and cwean wiff her and I love to rwead. I wisten to your piano, too." My eyes shot to Bella and I could already see the tears forming. Whenever I left I recorded every single selection of music I knew on the piano, including Bella's Lullaby that I gifted her shortly after we began dating and Anne-Marie's Lullaby that I wrote after she was born. It was the only thing that she'd sleep to on restless nights.

And my Bella never forgot to play them for her.

"I love you more than anything." I kissed my wife, breathing in her scent once again. We lay in silence after that and the next time I looked down Anne-Marie had drifted to sleep, Bella not far behind her. It was still early, only 8:30, but I could imagine both my girls were exhausted judging by the state of the house. I tucked them in and headed downstairs. The time zone change had really messed with my body and instead of trying to sleep I got started on cleaning. Hours passed of me putting things away, wiping surfaces, washing clothes, and sweeping and mopping floors.

It felt nice to be home and performing these mundane chores. There was no rush and no consequences should something be left incomplete. Before long, exhaustion set in and I carried myself to the bathroom, showering and hoping that Bella hadn't moved my clothes around too much. Low and behold, everything was still in the same place it was when I left and I could tell she continued to wash my clothes, so they didn't carry a cloud of dust. I was showered and excited to climb into bed with my wife, holding both her and Anne-Marie close.

"Love you, girls." I murmured drifting off as well.

My nose twitched at the tickling sensation on my face and I drowsily brushed it away.

"Daddy, up."

Eyes shooting open, I drank in the sight of my little girl perched above me, her hair falling over her shoulders in messy ringlets. God, she was beautiful. She patted my cheek and demanded my attention once again. One glance at Bella and I realized she was still asleep, so I swept Anne-Marie in my arms, shushing her giggles as I carried her downstairs. We entered the now clean kitchen and she oohed.

"Daddy, the mice came! Like in Cinderewwa!" I couldn't stop the laughter after that. It had been awhile, but I understood the reference well enough and I'd be damned if I was going to crush my daughter's imagination hours after returning home.

"Mhmm, now what do you say we make breakfast for Mommy? As a surprise?" Anne-Marie's face went serious and her hands went to her hips.

"Oh no, Daddy, Mommy does NOT wike 'prises." Once again I howled with laughter and the look on her three year old face assured me that I was not funny at all. Her hands perched on her hips and she stared at me with pursed lips. "Daddy, this is not a joke."

"I know, sweetheart, but I think it'll be okay this time. And if she doesn't then I'll tell her I did it, okay?" Anne-Marie's expression turned contemplative before she acquiesced and I lifted her in my arms again. I couldn't help kissing her forehead and cuddling her close for a moment before she pulled away, pointing to the stove and commanding me to cook.

She was very knowledgeable in the kitchen which was helpful when I was looking for items that had been moved since I left so long ago. It didn't take long before I had eggs, fruit, toast, and bacon cooked up and ready to go. Anne-Marie looked very proud as she carried the bowl of fruit up the stairs to her mother. We stopped at the door and my daughter called out to me, her voice low and urgent.

"Daddy, don't yell if she puts you in the time-out chair. Then she gets madder."

She was serious and I knew she felt she was doing me a favor in offering this information up. I crouched to her side, lowering the tray of food to the ground before pulling her tight against me.

"You know Daddy missed you every second he was away, right? And I love you so so so much. No matter what I will always love you and Mommy because you two are my sunshine. I'm so sorry I wasn't here and you couldn't see me, but I'm here now. Forever."

"I didn't like it when you were gone." Her voice was small and I choked on a sob in my throat.

Why the hell did that money seem so important to me when I left?

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, baby. Never again." Tears leaked in my eyes and I curled myself around Anne-Marie on the ground in front of me and Bella's bedroom door, breakfast forgotten. There was nothing I could say to excuse the time I spent away from them and when I heard Anne-Marie crying as well, my heart broke further. I had a feeling she didn't quite know what she was crying about, but then again with Bella being her mother, there was a definite chance she had inherited her intuition. She must have also inherited her compassion because when her little hand tapped my cheek and she kissed my nose, just like I did to her often as a baby, my tears ceased.

"I love you, Daddy. You home now."  
"I'm home now and forever."

That was enough because she took my hand, leaving me to take the tray and the bowl of fruit as we entered the bedroom. Bella was beautiful. Always. But she was a beautiful mess when she slept. She was a drooler. Her hair was messy and her fair skin left her prone to pillow marks all over her face. I chuckled, placing everything on the bedside table, lifting Anne-Marie on the bed, and leaning down to kiss the shell of her ear.

"Belllaaa, wake up." Not so much as a twitch. I'd forgotten she was a heavy sleeper. "I brought breakfast for you, my love." Nothing. Switching my tactic a bit, I drifted my fingertips along the planes of her face, smiling when her nose scrunched in protest. "My sweet bride, please wake up." She rolled over, precariously close to the end of the bed.

"Nooo, Daddy, you hafta do it like this." Before I could stop her, Anne-Marie had lunged onto Bella, calling to her through her giggles. While the sight was endearing, I had a sinking feeling that this was my wife's wakeup call every day. It wasn't at all conducive to a peaceful awakening or the positive start to the day. It'd be okay once in a while, but definitely not on a daily basis.

"No, no, Anne-Marie, don't do that, you'll hurt Mommy." I pried her away, but it was too late, Bella was awake and I knew her well enough to catch the frustration in her eyes as she looked up. Seconds later the frustration melted away as she noticed me.

"Oh. Oh! I thought I was dreaming." I smiled, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Afraid not, love, you're stuck with me now." I presented her with breakfast and laughed whenever Anne-Marie launched into her defensive conversation about how I said that we should surprise her and if anyone should have to go to the time-out chair it should be me. Bella grinned along, but as she looked down at her food, she frowned. Insecurity set in, had I done something wrong? Was something as small as breakfast really too big of a surprise for her? I mean, Bella had never really liked surprises, but before I left this was something I did frequently.

"Edward, I can't believe you did this. I should be doing this for you. You came home to a messy house, a disastrous looking wife. A wife that didn't even have the decency to make you breakfast on your first day home at that!" I shushed her and pecked her lips again.

Damn. She was going to be pissed when she saw that I cleaned up a bit.

"Bella, I came home almost three months early. Were you expecting me to walk through that door last night? Besides, I put you in the position of being a single mother. That's hardly fair for you to put yourself in the category of a regular wife. You worked and spent eighteen months raising our girl by yourself. Please, don't get yourself worked up. You look exhausted and I'd much rather come home to a... well lived-in house than a wife that's so dead on her feet she's unable to take care of our girl." She opened her mouth to argue, but Anne-Marie came to the rescue…sort of.

"And mice cleaned the whole house!" With that, we dug into our breakfast before Bella could beat me down for cleaning the house last night.


	2. Chapter 2

Once my girls and I were fed, I proposed that we go out and spend the day together and do something fun. Annie agreed readily, but Bella hesitated.

"Edward, I really should stay home and get things fixed up. You and Anne-Marie can have daddy-daughter day. I'll stay home."

"Momma, I done tolded you! Mice cleaned the house!"

"Baby, I'm still not adjusted to the time change. I stayed up and tidied up a bit last night to wear myself down. Please, I want to treat you and Annie Bear to a day of fun and treat you like my princesses deserve to be treated." Bella gave in after I dazzled her for a few minutes. She scowled at me, playfully, but rolled out of bed to get Anne-Marie ready.

"I've got Annie, love, why don't you take a warm bath and I'll ready Annie and myself? We aren't in any rush." The look of relief on Bella's face told me I made a wonderful suggestion. Part of the reason my Bella was so sold on our home was due to the clawfoot bathtub in the master bedroom. Sometimes, I believed she loved it more than me. While I was cleaning last night, I was especially meticulous in scrubbing it clean. Seeing how much dust had collected on her variety of bath salts, bubble baths, and other bath paraphernalia, I wondered how long it had been since she was able to soak.

"I scrubbed it well enough to be held to your standard of cleanliness last night. Please take your time, sweetheart." Bella kissed me breathless in way of thanks before gathering her things for her alone time.

"Let's go, princess! It's time to get you all dolled up for Family Day!"

Without another word, she jumped from the bed and rushed to her room as I struggled to keep up with her energy. She tore across the room, tripping over her carpet along the way (just like her mother would've done), and grabbed an outfit from her closet. Black leggings and a shirt with two turtles and the word "Duuuuuudee" embossed in glitter across the front.

"I'll weahr dis. Get out, daddy. Boys not `aposseda watch guwls change." With her clothes in one hand, and the other pushing me in front of her, I was flung out the door.

"Daddy is hopping in the shower while you change, sweetheart, I'll be right back." I yelled through her door. She just screamed a quick okay as a I heard her Barbie radio that my mom gifted her years ago begin to play.

I showered quickly (meanwhile thanking whichever deity would receive my thanks for our home's ridiculously large water heater) and changed into jeans and a blue t-shirt that I may have chosen specifically to match my little girl. While my morning routines were not specifically taxing, I did struggle to style my hair. Due to my previous mission, I was forced to shave my head. It was in the process of growing back which meant my curly hair was no longer easily tamed with a bit of water and curl fluffing. There were tufts sticking out everywhere and my once long hair was now eerily similar to a lion's mane. I spent a few more minutes trying to flatten it a bit before giving up completely.

Maybe next time I'm home alone, I could try Bella's straightener for better results…

Once I gave up, I headed back to see what my mini Bella was up to, as I was sure she was done getting dressed. I peaked in her now open door and Annie was sitting up, back flush with the wall and surrounded by her stuffed animals on her bed with book in hand.

Holding it upside down.

 _God, I love her._

"And they got married forever. Daddy and mommy wuved each ovver. The en'."

 _She's perfect._

"What're you doing, Annie Banana?"

"Rweading." The unadded ' _duh'_ was clear in her voice.

"You like reading?"

"Just like mommy!"

That made me smile as I took a seat beside her. Her curls were messy from a good night's sleep and her teeth had yet to be washed. I wanted her to look like a princess whenever Bella was ready to leave. One less stress for my lovely wife.

"Let's go finished getting you ready, okay?" Anne-Marie nodded and hopped off her bed. She walked over to her bulletin board packed with bows and ribbons, placed a hand on her chin, and tapped her foot.

"Hmm, which bow today?"

I think I nearly died trying to hold in my laughter at her antics. Much too similar to her Aunt Alice.

"Daddy, I choosed that one!" She pointed happily to a bow that matched her shirt and pulled two rubber bands from her jar of hair accessories. "Pigtails, please!"

Thankful that she hadn't requested something I could not do, I got to work. Memories flooded back from when she was younger and playing with her hair was one of the only ways to soothe her. I missed my baby Annie, but the one in front of me now was so full of life and wonderful to be around. I vowed I would not spend time missing the past but treasuring our future. Skillfully, I brushed the roots of her hair only, knowing that brushing her curls would result in a frizzy mess (a mistake I made with my own hair many, _many_ times before). It took me some time, I admit, to get her pig tails perfectly aligned and the bows clipped in properly, but once I was done and her curls were spritzed and fluffed she gave me a thumbs up and a kiss on the cheek.

"Teeth time!" Her energy knew no bounds as she skipped to the bathroom where she made me watch her brush her teeth all by herself and wash her face and hands, all by herself.

"I don't even need you, Daddy! I can do it all by myself!"

My heart broke. Shattered, actually. Of course, my baby girl didn't mean this maliciously as all. But it really showed how grown up she was- and she was only _three!_ How little would she need me in the next year? I tried to shake it from my head and heart, but the comment hurt. The ever-intuitive Swan in her noticed and she crawled into my lap, her eyes shining bright.

"This is gonna be a best day."

"I want everyday to be a best day for you, Annie, okay? Whenever you're not having a best day you can always tell me and I'll try to make it better for you." She smiled at me and hugged my neck.

"I'm gonna make everwyday you best day, Daddy. I prwomise."

"You already do, darling."

We stayed cuddled in the bathroom for a few more minutes before we heard Bella call out for us. With Anne-Marie riding piggy back, we met Bella in the living room. She was a sight to see. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, falling softly down her back. And she was in a dress, _a dress_ , that showed off her beautiful legs, _her legs_. This woman would always make my heart skip beats. Her toes were polished and she wore sandals adorned with small tan flowers to match her- coincidentally- blue dress.

I've got the most gorgeous wife.

She smiled at me, her eyes looking much less tired, but still too heavy for my liking, "is this okay?" she asked, gesturing to herself.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. How you still manage to charm me, I'll never know." Bella blushed- _yes!-_ before kissing my cheek and Anne Marie's, grabbing her purse, and handing me a set of keys.

"Do you want to drive, baby?"

"I wish, but if I can help it, I'd rather not drive the mom-mobile and I'm sure my Volvo is out of commission until I can get the battery changed."

Bella beamed at me. She grinned so hard, I was somewhat concerned her lips were going to jump off her face. "Actually, it seems like I can do one thing right! I was talking with Em right after you left and he mentioned all the damage that can be done to a car if it was left sitting for too long, so he suggested I drive it every now and again. You know, drive it till empty, so there isn't any stale gas in the tank, get the oil changed every three months, crank it up every two days or so, and take it out at least once every two weeks on a drive. I usually take the Volvo on grocery day and she's still running perfectly!" My smile must have matched Bella's by now.

I couldn't have married a more perfect woman. She not only cared for our home, our daughter, and my family, but she took care of my other love; my car.

"You're perfect. You are everything to me. Thank you so much, baby. Thank you and I'm sorry for picking on your van. I know you love it, although maybe now I can talk you into buying a new one. But I appreciate you more than I can even express." Putting Annie down, I wrapped Bella in a hug. She felt small in my arms and I decided I was going to feed her fatty foods until she was at a healthy weight again. Thinking of what she sacrificed for my job was very disconcerting. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you, too, hubby."

Anne-Marie huffed impatiently at my side and I broke away from my wife, kissing her lips once. Then twice for good measure.

And a third time for luck's sake.

"I bought an extra booster seat for the Volvo, Edward. It's already in there. Would you like to buckle her in?" I nodded, opened the garage and stared at my third love.

She glistened in the sun. Like diamonds. It was a beautiful sight to see and I was in awe that she was so clean.

"One of her treats every time I took her out was a trip to the car wash. Every few months I'd pay Emmett to clean her interior, too."

"Can I marry you again?"

"No, but you can kiss me again." Deal! I pressed my lips to hers as Annie lifted herself into the car and waited for me to come and assist with buckling her up. Everyone settled into the car and as I was pulling out, Bella hooked up her phone to the aux cord.

 _I'm five years old  
It's getting cold  
I've got my big coat on_

Anne-Marie is singing enthusiastically from the backseat and I glance at Bella. She shrugs and smiles. "Apparently your daughter is in a Taylor Swift phase."

I clasp our hands together and shrug back. It could definitely be worse. Ugh. She could be a Katy Perry fan. Then I'd have to claw my ear drums out. The ride was silent other than Annie performing her heart out in the back seat. I laughed when there was an obvious chunk of lyrics she didn't know and she'd just mumble some words before jumping back into the song.

 _I have an excellent father  
His strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother  
Inside and out he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house  
And I had space to run and I  
had the best days with you_

She knew that part by heart and I beamed before turning the volume up a bit for her. Yeah, I decided Taylor Swift is the perfect artist for my little angel to adore.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I frequently forget to put my disclaimers in the story. So, I'm going to apologize for that in advance. I don't have any rights to Twilight or the characters: Stephanie Meyer owns all of it. Except little Miss Anne-Marie (Annie, Annie Bear, and all of her other various nicknames), she is my original character and fashioned after my unofficially favorite niece. And the song at the end of the last chapter is "The Best Day" by Taylor Swift. I love reading reviews and answering questions that anyone might have. And I'm also going to get better at updating more frequently. Pinky swear!

"So, plans for today, pretty ladies?" Annie rattled off many suggestions: Disney World, the playground, Wonderland, the pet store. The last one gave me a thought, but I'd wait to discuss that with Bella before I indulged Anne-Marie's whims.

"Could we go visit your parents, Edward? Carlisle and Esme haven't stopped talking about how much they miss you. They probably don't even know you're home yet."

"Nana and Papa?!" Seeing that my little princess was so excited to see my parents solidified my decision and we took the familiar road to my childhood home. Anne-Marie kept singing in the background and occasionally Bella would join her. I love them. I didn't ever understand when dad said he would be willing to lay down his life for mom and me. Like, of course, I love my parents, but I could never fathom the kind of devotion that would lead me to giving up my life or dreams for someone. With Bella and Annie by my side, it makes all the sense in the world now.

Finally, the white, antiqued home came into view. Mom must have remodeled the house a million times. Her flower garden was blossoming and I realized the only way Bella was able to achieve the garden in our front yard was with my mother's help. Actually, much of the new editions to our home resembled those at my parent's house. I guess I'll need to be thanking dad and Emmett for their help.

As the Volvo pulled into my unofficial parking space, Annie squealed and clapped her hands. We were out of the car in seconds and rushing to the front door.

"Nannnnaaaaaaaa! We herweee!" Annie's screaming brought the attention of household- and probably half of America as well- and Mom came to the door.

"My Annie-Bug! Hello!" She kneeled to Annie's level, holding her arms out for a hug. As she hugged onto my daughter her eyes glanced up to meet Bella's and my own. Her face brightened by megawatts. She let go of Annie and ran toward me.

"Edward!" I didn't realize how much I missed hugging my mom till I was finally hugging her again. "Edward, we've missed you so much. Oh, my baby boy, how've you been? Are you okay? Carlisle!" She was crying into my shoulder and squeezing me tightly. Dad came outside in his outside clothes, as mom dubbed them. He was in messy jeans and a plain white t-shirt and looked a lot more laid back than when I left a year and a half ago.

"Son? You're back early!" Mom half-released me, so that dad could half man hug me. I was pretty sure that it was going to take a force of God to get mom to let me go completely. "When did you get back?"

"Last night. I came home late, found my lovely ladies sleeping on a pile of clean laundry, and they attacked me after Bella tried to beat me up for breaking into our house." I shot a crooked smile to my wife who blushed before swatting me.

"That's enough, buddy."

Mom and dad laughed at our banter before mom let me go and turned to pull Bella into our hug.

"We're all together again!"

"Well, on that note, let's go inside and entertain Ms. Anne-Marie!" Dad pulled everyone inside the house. It had changed a bit, as it always did when I was growing up, but still felt just like home. Annie ran immediately to a box in the living room and pulled out mountains of toys.

Just like before.

Sitting on the couch with everyone reminded me of before too and I reveled in it, fondly. As we watched Annie play, I turned to Bella and my parents.

"So, I was wondering if I could treat the family to a vacation next month. The job left me really comfortable and my partner and I got a bonus for finishing up so early. I really want to be able to treat the family to time together and I want Annie to see the beach. I know she'd love it."

"Oh, Edward, your father and I would love that! And Emmett and Alice could come along, too, if you'd like. We could go to La Push for a week or two! It'd be wonderful."

"Actually, mom, I was thinking that we could do something a little further out. Somewhere different. Like Long Beach?" Bella was obviously growing more excited as we spoke about it. Her eyes were rounded and her jaw slightly dropped.

"Really, Edward?" She whispered and I could see the hope blossoming. Hell, even if mom and dad didn't want to attend, my wife, daughter, and I would be going for sure. I'd do anything to see that happiness on her face all the time (especially whenever she gets mad at me again).

"Absolutely, love. You need a vacation after everything I've put you through and I want us to create happy memories."

Half an hour later, my parents, Bella, and I decided officially that in three weeks' time, we'd be on our way to Long Beach. I would be spending tonight looking for a beach house large enough to accommodate the whole family- which I was told now included a son of Emmett's named Dillon. He and his long-term girlfriend turned fiancée, Rosalie, welcomed my first nephew into the world just three months after my leave began. Dillon Anthony Cullen. Although, it turns out the new family moved into a home in Port Angeles. Emmett doubted he'd be able to make the travel to Seattle if he wanted time off for a vacation. Alice would definitely be accompanying us and she gleefully informed Bella she'd be back at our house this weekend to shop for beach clothes with Bella- on my dollar, of course.

Alice was able to travel as frequently as she wanted during June and July. Being a kindergarten teacher allowed that. It's the best job for her. With her energy levels, welcoming smile, and her similar height to the students, she was practically one of them! Except slightly more educated.

"This is going to be wonderful." Bella murmured from the floor as she played with Anne-Marie. "I'm almost, slightly, somewhat, maybe excited to go shopping with Alice. Although, I wish I would have known that we were planning a beach trip. I would've worked on keeping in shape more."

"Bella, you are far from overweight, but you are certainly out of shape. You need to _gain_ a few pounds, darling." I whispered, voice low enough that my parents couldn't hear, of course.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I shouldn't have put you in the role of a single mother for a job. It's my fault that I wasn't here to take care of you and Annie. I'll spend a long time making up for that."

"Shh, Edward. Stop. I don't want your apologies. We're together as a family again and we will be for a long time."

Hours later and mom was cooking a late lunch- yessssss- while I sat in the kitchen with her. It was something I did often when I was younger. Anytime mom was cooking, I spent time sitting on counters and sneaking taste tests. That was our bonding. We'd talk to each other about our days, share laughs, and she'd teach me small cooking tricks every once in a while.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you, too. I've missed you like something fierce since you were gone. But I am so _proud_ of you. You got out there and fought for what you believe in. I know you can't tell me what went on during your last job, but I really do trust that you held true to who you are and what you believe to be morally right because that's the kind of man I raised. Thank you for making me the proudest mom I could ever be."

I swallowed my throat, thick with tears. Not because I was so touched by her sentiment or was glad I made my mother proud. I wanted to cry because I knew how thoroughly disappointed she would be by the coward I became.

The things I did when I was away would make my mom look at me like a monster. And I'm not so sure that I would disagree with her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N There's some strong language and themes toward the end of this chapter. But, please do take note that most of the Fanfiction will contain that. We're slowly easing into the conflict! I hope you enjoy!

Late lunch was uneventful- delicious, but uneventful. Anne-Marie explained everything that occurred from the second I got home last night till the moment we pulled into my parent's parking lot. They did a very good job of feigning interest and adding in 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' when appropriate, although after a while I wondered if their interest was feigned or if they truly were fascinated by what my three-year old daughter had to say…

"So, Edward, do you and Bella have any plans coming up before the beach trip? I'm sure you're dying to spend more time together now that you are home."

"I'd like to, but I'm in no hurry to leave Annie. I feel like I've missed so much already, the idea of going away overnight just reminds me of how much more I could miss. Hell, with my luck, I'd try to treat my Bella to a night on the town and Annie would get married while we're gone." Everyone chuckled and Anne-Marie made a disgusted face before loudly declaring:

"Ew, daddy, boys have cooties!" She paused, glanced at dad and me, and added, "but, not you and papa, daddy. Duh."

Duh.

"Well, if you change your mind, honey, you know we'd love to have a night with our grandbaby." I mulled over the idea for a moment while finishing up my meal.

My wife really deserved a night out. Or in, with no responsibility. Whichever she'd prefer. But I really do miss going dancing with her.

"I haven't had a night out since you left. I would enjoy it, but if you don't want to I understand. We can go some other time." She looked sheepish for requesting it. That finalized my decision.

"What about this weekend, love? It's only Tuesday, so I should have plenty of time to get reservations somewhere and we can plan a night on the town. Whatever you'd like to do, I'll make it happen for you." Bella thanked me and my parents, smiling widely.

Hours passed and Annie yawned, leaning against me on the couch as we were watching the god-forsaken show, Wow Wow Wubbzy. She cuddled into me, eyelids heavy and breathing slow. With Bella on one side and Anne-Marie on the other, I felt more at peace than I had in the past eighteen months.

"Annie-Bear, are you ready to head home for a nap?" She nodded against me, stretched and turned to my parents.

"Bye, Nana. Bye, Papa. I love you." She hugged both of them, kissing both of their cheeks. "I'll be back. Don't be sad."

I wasn't entirely sure if that was supposed to be reassuring because it sounded eerily similar to a threat. I could tell dad had a similar train of thought be the way he snickered and reciprocated her kiss.

"Alright, sweetheart, we'll see you on mommy and daddy's date night. We'll have lots of fun, angel."

With that, I kissed my mom goodbye, and we were off. I was a bit remiss that I wasn't able to treat Bella to something spectacular today, but it didn't matter, I'd touch base with Alice and see that she took Bella out for the best girls' day. At the very least she deserved a spa day. Although, I'm planning on treating her to a husband administered massage the night we dropped off little Annie. The car ride was full of, once again, Taylor Swift and a singing Anne-Marie. By the time we got home, the sun was long gone, and my daughter was asleep in her car seat.

"I've got her, love, you can go ahead inside and I'll get Annie ready for bed." Bella leaned across the center console and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I love you, baby. Thank you."

"Love you too." I kissed her one more time before going around the car to open her door and help her out. I may have spent a few seconds watching my beautiful wife walk away before fetching Anne-Marie from the backseat.

"Wake up?

"No, baby girl, you can go back to sleep. Daddy is carrying you inside to lay down."

"Mmmkay…," she hummed, cuddling her head into my neck. I pulled her closer and stepped much more carefully than necessary. The last thing I wanted to do was wake up a sleeping princess (read: monster). One thing I did not miss while I was away was grumpy Anne-Marie. Even when she was younger, her temper tantrums were horrendous. I didn't envy the toddler freak outs Bella dealt with while I worked. Her meltdowns rivaled Alice's growing up- and that's saying a lot.

It was work to unentangle Annie's arms and legs from around me, but, eventually, I was able to get her socks and shoes off. She was tucked under the covers when her eyes cracked open.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"You still be here tomorrwow?"

"Absolutely, Annie. Daddy's going to be here every day. I promise."

"Mmkay. G'night. I love you."

"I love you, too, little love. Goodnight."

By the time I was showered and ready for bed, Bella was already sitting on her side of the bed. She smiled when I walked in, flipped my side of the covers down, and patted the mattress. No better offer could have been made. We wasted no time in cuddling up together.

"Edward, I-I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"Well, uh, when you were away, um, were you safe?"

Safe? As in…sexually…safe? I looked at my wife, hoping she'd elaborate on her question. Surely she wasn't asking if I had an affair.

"Were you hurt while you were away?"

I considered not answering her. After a few seconds of silence, Bella looked up with passion-filled eyes.

"Edward, please? Were you hurt?" Wrapping my arms tighter around her, I tucked her under my chin and kissed her head.

"I took a bullet. It was to the stomach, but I'm okay. I'm really okay now."

A small lie. During the last eight months of the mission, there was a shoot out and I got stuck between a rock and a hard place; firing at another Federal Bureau Investigation agent or giving up my ruse. Instead of deciding, I "took a bullet" for one of the prominent members of the family that I was posing to support. It was unnecessary as the man, James Hunter, would have taken a bullet to the arm if the bullet had even met the mark, but not only did it save my cover, I proved my loyalty. The Hunter family decided as the doctors were fighting to save my punctured lung that I was one to keep around. I was to be fully trusted. But Bella didn't need to know that.

Bella yanked away from me to rip my shirt off. Her hands worked frantically against my skin, searching for the wound. I sighed. Her fingers traced the scar on my upper chest and fiery eyes shot to meet mine. "Turn over." All I could do was comply, rolling onto my stomach for her to see the lack of exit wound.

"You weren't shot in the _stomach_ , Edward Cullen. The fucker shot you in the lung. Didn't he?"

Silence.

" _Didn't he_?!"

"Bella, shh, please don't wake Annie. I don't want tonight to be filled with tears. Especially not from you and Annie."

"You're not allowed to go back. Not again. I know you love what you do, but I will not go through this a second time. I've been put on anti-depressants while you were gone. Anne-Marie asked about you every day. Sometimes, I wanted to let her forget you. I wanted to stop hurting her and giving her empty promises that you would come home soon. I didn't think you were coming home, Edward."

Now, I was crying. The year and a half away was hell for both of us. And the thought of my Bella, my anti-medication, natural remedy guru wife, being so broken by my absence that she resulted to the same pharmaceutical decisions that killed her mother made the inkling of self-loathing grow.

I didn't speak because I didn't believe any words would heal the wounds I inflicted on my wife and daughter through my absence. I only pulled my Bella back into my arms, stroking her back lightly and kissing her every so often. Eventually, her breathing slowed and fell in short sighs against my bare chest. Wondering how I'd slept for over a year without her warmth to soothe me, I gave into sleep.

" _Masen! Get your ass in here!" Hunter called from the office. I dropped the dumbbell- the only way I seemed to be able to pass time without thinking about my girls anymore- and made my way to Hunter. Scanning over every word spoken, every trail I've laid, I tried to recall anything that might have led them to suspect I was a traitor: a mole. Nothing._

" _Sir?"_

" _We've got two in the basement we need you to question. At any cost. Don't fuck it up, Anthony. You got it? Fuck it up and it's your ass on the line. I'm not Laurent and I won't play this second chance bullshit he's so fond of."_

" _Yes sir." I didn't say anything else. James didn't like me. Didn't trust me, I suppose would be a more direct statement. Which I find funny considering he's the dumbest dick in the bunch. The basement was spacious and very cold. I wasn't sure why that left me so unsettled, but it did. You always hear the hostages before you see them; judging by the sounds of their muffled pleas, they were female._

 _The worst to torture._

 _I rounded the corner to see the two women, girls, tied up. One of them was small, probably a fucking child, judging by their size. Fuck that. I'm committed to my job, but I will_ not _injure a child in this mess. Snatching the woolen bags from their heads, my jaw dropped._

 _My Bella._

 _My Annie._

 _No._ No.

" _So, Edward? Do you have something to share with the class?" A revolved clicked from behind me. God, please, no. Not in front of my girls. My baby._

" _J-James? What are you talking about?"_

" _Cut the shit,_ Cullen. _You're a fucking narc. You've been here long enough to know what we do to moles, haven't you?"_

 _I didn't answer because the first memory that burst into my mind was the sound of Angela Cheney screaming and fighting as Laurent and I dragged her into the basement as bait for Ben. The Hunter family has no fear of bringing family into their punishments of traitors. Ben was forced to watch as Laurent and James raped her and beat her on the floor till she was granted grace from God and finally sent Home. Laurent kept Ben locked up down here with her body for weeks after until I came to clean up the mess. Ben's corpse curled up around Angela's rotting body. Had their bodies been better preserved, I imagine it would have looked like they were asleep._

 _Snapping back to the present, I saw James begin to touch Bella. She kept her eyes on me as she cried and tried to pull away, but it was impossible as she hung helplessly from her wrists. The part that made me the sickest was Anne-Marie watching on with horror._

" _Don't look, baby, close your eyes for daddy."_

" _Kill your wife, Edward, and I'll let the baby go." I couldn't choose. I couldn't stomach it. It was too much. I needed out. Too much. Too much._

" _Do it!"_

 _I looked at Bella who was nodding, begging me, it was written in her eyes:_ save Annie.

 _Bella. No._

" _Edward?"_

 _No. Not her._

" _Edward!"_

My eyes flew open and met my wife's. A dream. Just a dream. Like a small child, I crawled into her arms, begging for comfort.

"Shh, baby, it was a nightmare. You're okay. We're okay."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, baby. I'm here."

"Forever."

And, in her arms, I let myself be comforted and loved. Her sweet whispers and gentle touches allowed me to sleep, dreamlessly, once more.


End file.
